Destiny's Star
by Sera Usagi
Summary: A/U Minako is one of Japan's biggest pop stars, and, despite his beliefs on the matter, Yaten is falling for her. By chance, Yaten gets the chance to meet her, and even get close to her. What will he learn about this Aino, Minako? YatenXMinako


_Those hips dropped, rose, swayed and popped._

_Her hair shined like the finest silk of the heavens, each individual strand the purest molten rays of sun, it made sparkling gold look lack luster in comparison. It fell and swayed around those perfect slender hips, as she moved, in perfect synchronization with her music. _

_What made the moment better? That single, thin, creamy finger sliding down her high cheek bone, wedging itself between those pouty lips, and then trickling down like water to her collar bone; the movement was that of a super star. No, it was the move of Aino, Minako—the one every pop star should aim to be. _

_Minako blinked in a flirtatious manner and instantly dropped on her hands and knees, a section of her beautiful hair sliding from behind her shoulder. She crawled towards him, "Look straight ahead, kiss me for the last time—" That angelic voice poured into his ears, nearly drowning him in euphoria. _

The alarm clock awoke him into hell. His cat like eyes snapped open, while his open palm slapped the alarm clock into silence. Yaten was blushing. Severely.

"Why did I dream about her again..?" Yaten wondered to himself. It had been months now; that he had repeatedly dreamed of the pop star Minako. Seiya and Taiki would never understand; they both had girlfriends, but they didn't dream about a goddess like he did.

Yaten shook his head, his silvery and soft locks flying about. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and pouted, "That stupid alarm clock ruined a perfectly wonderful sleep, too…"

He slipped out of bed, each lanky limb falling with delicate precision. Yaten stretched, before walking into his bathroom and going about his normal 2 hours routine.

Once he was groomed to perfection, with meticulous standards, Yaten walked to the breakfast nook. Taiki sat, wearing his glasses and reading some thick hardcover book; in the background, the television played, probably left on my Seiya before he left. The grainy picture wasn't anything impressive, but they still hoped, that one day, it would display the picture of their princess, or at the minimum a way to find her. Often, absolute trash played; tragic romances between clueless girls following some guy. It made Yaten almost sick to his stomach, how casually the media played off truly knowing someone.

Yaten grumbled to himself, before looking at the screen; within that little box, he was blessed with the best view: Minako. The idol winked at the camera, flashing a peace sign before continuing her song where she left off. Her steps were precise and almost _demanded _attention. Almost as if nature was at her very command, wind swirled her golden locks, causing them to swirl like wandering fireflies swirling in strands above a serene lake, the illuminated reflection blurred into perfect strands. 'No' Yaten thought to himself, 'Her hair is something more precious than that.'

Without breaking his stare, Yaten grabbed a seat and leaned his chin on his open palm. Minako was wearing an all yellow short sundress, with a sunflower patterned belt hanging around her tiny waist; her hair was tied back in her signature red bow.

Suddenly, the strap of Minako's dress slips. As a creamy shoulder became visible, Minako's eyes widened, in a blend of shock and possible embarrassment. It slipped a little lower. Her plump, pearly-painted lips parted, gasping and exposing her white teeth; the strap continued to slip, the other soon following its partner. As they continued to slip, Minako giggled, the microphone in her hand no longer present. A single, thin yet feminine hand reached up, behind her head and pulled out the red bow holding her hair; it fell around her, golden locks clothing her otherwise naked shoulders. 'Wait…' Yaten's thought echoed; she was completely naked, though nothing was exposed, except those long… 'Those long…'

Taiki closed his eyes, placing his book on the desk, and exhaling. As he opened his eyes, tipping the glasses further towards the edge of his nose, Taiki noticed Yaten. With a crooked smile, he watched, as a small trail of droll trickled down the corner of Yaten's mouth. Taiki looked at the screen, seeing that Minako Aino girl bowing. "I'm sure that's not what he's seeing…" Taiki mumbled to himself.

"Yaten." No response.

"Yateeeen?" A drop of droll hit the table.

"Ya-ten! Jeeze, you're horrible…" Taiki said, with a disproving and older sounding tone. He sighed harshly, standing up.

Yaten looked over, after blinking rapidly; with cat like reflexes, he wiped away the excess saliva that had been dripping down his chin. As he did, Yaten looked with a look of annoyance at Taiki, "What's your problem?" Yaten asked harshly.

"If you like that girl so much—"

"What girl?" Yaten jumped quickly, looking off towards the stove nonchalantly.

"That Aino, Minako girl." Taiki picked up his book.

"How could I claim to like her? I don't even know her. That's impossible." Yaten said, flustered. He stood up, walking over to the refrigerator and peaking inside. There was a long pause of silence.

"Let's hope it is impossible." Taiki finally said, leaving the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yaten called after Taiki.

"We're spending the day looking for clues to find the princess. Seiya is checking over in another city. I'm checking the main part of town." Taiki said, walking out the door. As the door closed, Yaten huffed. His eyes softened, looking out to the window, as a pit of vulnerability took place of his stomach; 'Princess…' Yaten's inner thoughts whispered.

It had been months now, and no sign of her. They had been going to school, and even encountered other soldiers. But… Nothing regarding the princess; if only the could've found a way to gather enough attention to be seen by everyone. Perhaps it would be best to just relax today. 'If I don't relax, then I won't ever find the princess, my head will get clouded.' Yaten reasoned to himself.

Before too long, Yaten grabbed a bottle of water (it was an expensive brand, Seiya and Taiki had been angry he 'wasted' money on something so expensive, but it was high quality, something those boys didn't have a taste for) and quickly left. He always went to the same place: a nice little park nestled in the busy area of Tokyo, though it remained rather quiet. The trees were tall and often overflowing with leaves—they were so dense, that the light couldn't even attempt to shine through, so the shade was always the darkest, preventing even the tiniest bit of sweat from forming.

Yaten walked, hardly thinking, but observing. He watched the next to careless people walking, giggling and going about their daily lives; sometimes a girl would stop, look at him and blush, before feverishly whispering to their friend. Of course, they would be whispering about how they like him, how they'd feel their heart leap in their chest.

He paused, in his path, and looked around; the day was beautiful, but so warm. The outside of the bottle was wrapped in condensation. The surface slippery, but eager to expel; Yaten licked his lips and parted them.

"Um…Excuse me…" A timid voice sounded. Yaten turned around, and his shocked green eyes locked on a smaller brown haired girl, her cheeks covered in angelic freckles, and soaked in a blush.

"What do you want?" Yaten asked, in a sigh of annoyance. The girl looked down, her shoulders shaking, "It's just…" 'Oh no, please don't let it be _another_ confession…' Yaten thought to himself. He knew he was attractive, and it was clear by how these women threw themselves at him.

"I like you!" The girl blasted out suddenly.

Yaten scuffed, "No, you don't." The girl gasped in horror.

"You can't claim to love me when you don't even know me! You don't understand me or anything for that matter. You're an absolute child, and I don't want to play." Yaten said, before turning away from her. The girl began to cry and ran.

"That was pretty rude." A voice said. Yaten turned his shoulders again, tossing a look behind him 'What now?' Yaten wondered to himself. It was Haruka and Michiru: two of his upper classmen.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business? Or, at least you could help your girlfriend find a less trashy lipstick to wear…" Yaten asked, turning back around and closing his eyes, attempting to block out these annoyances. Yaten could practically hear Michiru's fists tighten into dangerous little balls, as an ocean of molten anger rose in her; He took several large swigs of his water. Casually, Yaten tossed it over his shoulder, the bottle span around the rim of the trash can before falling in.

"Hey!" Haruka called again. With a tight sigh, Yaten glared back at the taller woman, "What?"

"You arrogant little -" Haruka began, before getting cut off.

"Oh, those bottles aren't recyclable? My bad. Bye bye." Yaten said coolly, picking his bottle out of the trash and walking off.

Haruka glared at his back as he walked away, crossing her arms across her chest. Michiru wrapped an arm around Haruka, though it was clear she was upset as well.

As Yaten walked through the streets, the winds rattling the trees, he tossed the bottle up in the air, half mindedly catching it every time. Catching a glimpse of sunshine-yellow on the bottle, Yaten stopped throwing it and inspected the bottle: Minako was on the side of it, giving a peace sign.

Yaten blushed, reading the side of the bottle: _You would win a chance to come see me, Aino, Minako in person! Check under your cap now!_

"O-okay!" Yaten responded in a heated whisper, as if Minako had said it herself. Clumsily, his fingers twisted the cap, each tight turn shaking his hands loose. Finally, after minutes of struggling to screw off the cap, it came off. With a pounding heart, Yaten lifted the cap. His wrist twisted, and his heart pounded fast.

_You did it! Winner!_

Yaten stared at the cap, re-reading the basic hiragana several more times, "No way…"

He fainted.

* * *

Author's notes: So, this is a short side project of mine. I wanted to get this part out, since there really doesn't seem to be enough of this couple. I hope everyone enjoys it!

For those who are curious at the name, it is a reference to Route Venus. In two of the verses, Minako refers to "Destiny's Star" and paths. But, it CAN be taken other ways as well.


End file.
